Martin and Louisa - a Reckoning Part two
by nature of things
Summary: I like to write alternate scenes and endings. This is another one about Louisa's pregnancy and Martin's reaction to it


As usual, Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I have no association with them, just enjoy playing with the characters. I know the show had to keep the will they/won't they going, but I'm glad it's over and that they're happy together. I just shortened the process. When I watch an episode, sometimes I wonder "what if" and the story just comes. Hope our two lovebirds don't sound too much like teenagers.

PS - I was fortunate enough to stay home with our two sons until they started school and wish the same for every other Mother who wants the same thing.

Doc and Louisa - a Reckoning Part two

The next day went normally for them both. She at the school and he at the surgery. People noticed that she was quieter and looked sad. A bright spot was when he called her just to make sure that she was ok and not overdoing it. Regrets are a terrible thing and she realized that if only she had always understood that his actions were out of concern for her wellbeing and not to dominate or criticize her, they would still be together.

"Tosser!" was flung at the Doc by many of the villagers and several "How could you!"s. He didn't notice any of it. He was looking pretty rough, too. Pauline quietly worried about him. Penhale, looking anxious, followed him around and repeatedly asked if they could go for a pint together. One confusing thing happened to him – Al sent a text apologizing for calling him a tosser. When had he done that? Most unlike the congenial Al.

He closed the surgery at twelve on Friday in anticipation of traveling to the symposium. He called Louisa to tell her he was leaving and promised to call her later to see if everything was ok. He had to be satisfied with voice mail. He just got to the edge of the moors when Pauline called him about an emergency at a farm not too far from his location. Bert had called it in and said that a man called Michael had fallen down the stairs and looked about to 'cork it'. He called Bert and told him, "I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move him." He had already passed the turn off and, as he was turning the car around, Edith called.

"Ellingham? Are you on your way yet? There are several people attending who could be useful to us when you return to Imperial. You should mingle…"

He interrupted her with, "I have an emergency and can't talk now."

"But, Ellingham, these people are important! I don't want you to be late." And he hung up on her. "Oh Ellingham! How I've missed you."

He arrived at the farm to find a man lying at the foot of the stairs, burning up and barely conscious. He hadn't brought his bag with him so had nothing with which to care for the man. His wife, Julie, and Bert had covered him up. "How'd you get here so quick? I just hung up about a minute ago." Asked a surprised Bert.

"I was on my way to Truro for an appointment. He's burning up! Take this blanket away. What's his name? Michael? Alright, Michael, it's Dr. Ellingham. Can you hear me?"

Michael mumbled an answer. "Bert, call an ambulance. Jane, do have a thermometer? Well, get it and bring me some ice. I have to try and lower his temperature. And some rubber gloves." He snorted in disgust when she handed him a jam thermometer and a pair of marigolds (yellow, kitchen rubber gloves).

"My name if Julie, not Jane, and Bert's gettin' the ice. Won't be a minute. Anythin' else?" she asked. Was she _flirting_ with him? The woman's an idiot!

"Yes, do you have any petroleum jelly? No, how about some cooking oil? I have to lubricate this thermometer in order to insert into his rectum." He explained.

"Oh my god! Bert, Bert! He's gonna put that big thing up his bum! Should I stop him? Oh my love! Michael, brace yourself darlin'. This is gonna hurt!"

Bert handed him the oil, the thermometer was lubricated and inserted. Michael moaned but Martin couldn't tell if it was discomfort from the insertion of the oversized thermometer or from his sickness. "Thirty-nine. Jennifer, hold this ice against the back of his neck. It'll help cool him off. I'm going to wash my hands." That's when he saw the dead game hanging in the pantry. Two of them had discernable tire marks on them and he almost gagged at the odor from the badger. He went back to the hallway and stared at her in horrified disbelief, "Are you and your husband eating those animals?"

"Well, yeah. Can't let meat go to waste. Why?" She asked and looked bewildered at his question.

"Because it's dangerous you imbecile! Among other dangerous diseases, they carry Trichinosis. People infected with it present the same symptoms as Matthew here. I'm calling Health Services. They'll dispose of all that game properly. Bert, have you served any meat from here in your restaurant?" Martin asked, still fuming.

"No sir, I have not. There's no contaminated meat in any restaurant of mine thank you very much! Why don't you go on to your appointment, Doc. I'll wait for the ambulance." Bert motioned that he would follow him out.

"Keep the ice on his forehead and the back of his neck until the ambulance gets here. And stay away from that meat!"

He left with Bert, saying. "Can you remember what to tell them? Wait, I'll write it down."

"Doc, they're goin' around to all the restaurants tellin'em that they got what you call 'exotic game'. I came here to check it out. Sure didn't know it was road kill! I'll spread the word. Don't want customers gettin' sick. You go on, now. I won't leave till ever thing's ok."

Martin nodded and he ran to his car, still marveling at the ignorance of some of his patients. Road kill! Good god!

He arrived at the hotel, got his room key and when he put it in the lock, Edith opened the door. "Hello, Ellingham. I was afraid you'd be late. You know, there are these things called ambulances and they're used for emergencies. It might be useful for you to know that." She said, mocking him.

"That's good to know. How did you get a key to my room?" He asked as he rolled his suitcase through the door.

"It's _our_ room. Why the face? We've slept together before in case you've forgotten. I assure you that everything's still the same, just not as springy." She was smiling and trying to flirt. Not her strong suit.

He stopped just inside the door and looked at her measuringly. "I don't think so. I'll go and get my own room."

"First a blood phobia, now a fear of intimacy. I helped you conquer the first, I can help you with the second. Man up, Ellingham!" She said bracingly.

"Not wanting to be with you doesn't mean I have a fear of intimacy."

"I think it does. You're exhibiting symptoms…" she started to say.

He interrupted with, "It's a _choice_ , not a sympton. I have my reasons."

"I hope your _reason_ isn't that spikey woman from that little tin biscuit town that you impregnated. Good god, Ellingham! Surely, you're not going to let her trap you! She _let_ herself get pregnant. She's a big girl. Just give her some money and walk away. Your future is in London now." That scornful expression on her face was repulsive. Walk away from his child? From his responsibilities? He had forgotten just how ruthless she could be. Chris and Carol certainly never approved of her as his fiancé. No wonder Louisa didn't want her as her doctor.

"None of this is any of your business. I'm going to get another room. Good night Edith." And he left.

She called after him, "The hotel is fully booked. You won't get a room so why don't you just leave your suitcase here?"

She was right, no rooms available. They were full of apologies but maybe he could book in another hotel close by. Yes, they would check for him. No, every decent hotel was fully booked. There were two conventions in town in addition to this symposium.

He asked, "Check and see if Dr. Robert Preston has checked in, please. He has? What's his room number? Seven fourteen? Thank you."

Robert answered the phone and agreed to meet him in the reception area in ten minutes. Just as he hung up Martin heard a scream followed by the sound of running feet and banging doors. He knew those sounds. Someone was hurt. He followed the commotion and made his way to the kitchen. A man was screaming and jumping around and holding his hand out in front of him, blood streaming from it.

"I've cut me bleedin' finger off! Somebody do somethin'! Help!" He screamed, obviously terrified.

Martin walked up, grabbed the hand and tried to wrap a clean towel around it. "What are you doin' you lunatic? I'm bleedin' to death!" He yelled and tried to wrench his hand away, spraying blood all over Martin's shirt front and face.

"I'm a doctor and I'm telling you to sit down and hold your hand up in the air. Here, you help him. Keep it up! The rest of you, help me find his finger. Hurry now, the surgeons may be able to reattach it." Martin ordered and he, too, searched for the missing finger.

A waiter held it up, "Found it!"

Martin grabbed a clean plate, filled it with ice and put the finger in the middle of it. "I need some clean film to cover it with. I can hear the ambulance. Tell them what happened and give this to them."

He went back to the reception to find Robert waiting for him.

"My word Martin! You've got blood all over your shirt and face! What happened? Were you the one who called that ambulance?" He asked.

Martin replied, barely acknowledging the blood, "An emergency in the kitchen. And no, one of the employees called them. If you'll give me a minute, I'll get cleaned up. I'd like to speak with you if you have time. It's the only reason I'm here."

Robert agreed. Martin was accustomed to dressing quickly and, in a short amount of time, he and Robert were ensconced in comfortable arm chairs.

"I'm glad to see you, Martin. We need to talk about your phobia and possible return to surgery. I assume that's what you want to speak to me about. How do you think it's going?" Robert asked.

Martin nodded and answered, "It's doing very well. I'm convinced that I can return to surgery and will do whatever necessary to prove it to you and the board. You'll want to speak with my therapist. Here's his card. He'll tell you the same thing."

"That's great news! We've certainly missed your talents and skill. I'll arrange a meeting with the board and be in touch very soon." Robert answered enthusiastically.

"There's something else. I don't want to go back to London. I prefer the hospital here in Truro. Their surgical department is somewhat lacking." He said.

Robert was pleased but puzzled with this request. "You're correct. Truro can certainly use your help. They're already short staffed and Pitts is leaving at the end of next week. He was one of your pupils, yes? Good surgeon but constant complaints from personnel. Can't keep his hands to himself."

"That sounds like Pitts. Total arse." Martin replied.

"But I have to ask you why the change of heart? Are you afraid that a post at Imperial might to be too stressful for you? Truro has been just as busy on many occasions." Asked Robert.

Martin's first instinct was to tell him 'It's none of your business' but realized that the inquiry was justified and answered calmly and honestly. "It's a choice based on the needs of my family. I have a child on the way and know that the mother will be happier in Port Wenn where she's always lived. I already have a home there and want to live in it with her."

Robert studied his face and nodded in understanding. He had known this private and difficult man for years and knew that for him to be so open about his family life showed how important this request was to him. "I didn't know you're going to be a father. Congratulations! I never thought I'd hear that about you! Couldn't be happier for you. I have three myself and now, two grand-children as well. It's a wonderful thing. A good family life can mean a lot to people in our profession. I understand and will do my best to make your choice a reality.

They said their good byes, shook hands and Martin headed toward the front doors. Edith was waiting for him.

"Where do you think you're going? I've gone out on a big limb for you, vouched for you. Everyone has big plans for you so get your head screwed on straight and stop this ridiculous behavior! You're embarrassing yourself! Are you afraid you can't play with the big boys now?" She was astounded that he just walked past her. "Ellingham!"

He turned, with his classic 'you're an idiot!' look and said "Edith, first – mind your own business, second – shut up!" And left for home.

It was early evening so Louisa shouldn't mind a quick call. "Louisa, it's Martin here. I'm on my way back from the symposium and wondered if I could stop by to see you. I should be there in under an hour. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, of course you can and no, I haven't eaten. There were parent-teacher meetings after school so I just got home myself. Have you? No? Would you like to eat with me? You would? Good. I'll buy some fish and fresh veggies. Do you want to cook or shall I?" Laughing softly, she agreed, "Yes, it's definitely better for you to do the cooking! Bye."

He parked at the surgery to pick up a package before making his way to her cottage. People were puzzled by his expression. Where was the Doc Martin scowl they were used to? Oh, he's on his way to see Louiser. That explains it.

Unaware that he was being observed and discussed, he stopped at the Green Grocers and bought some fresh flowers. He remembered that she liked them on the table. "Good choice Doc! Louiser likes fresh flowers. I'm bettin' she ain't got a vase yet. Wanna buy one here?" The clerk said to his surprise. Why should he be surprised? If someone in the village burped, everyone else knew it and would probably join in!

She was watching and met him at the door. "Thank you, Martin! They're lovely! And the vase is perfect! That looks so nice! What are you doing back? I thought you were staying overnight?"

Unwilling to talk about Edith, he said, "I met Robert in reception and talked to him there so had no need to stay longer. And I wanted to see you. Are you feeling alright? You're not over-doing it at the school are you? I don't like it when you work so late."

"I'm fine! These meetings are important and I like doing them. I went to bed early last night, ate a good, nutritious breakfast and a light, healthy lunch. I feel very well. I'm really trying to follow your suggestions. If you look in the refrigerator, you'll see fresh fruit, low fat yogurt and everything else you want me to eat. Thank you for worrying about me." Crikey! This was so much nicer than bickering with him – especially when he acted as he did out of concern for her and their baby.

Taken-a-back by her answer and enormously pleased, he showed it by "Harumph." And started the preparations for their meal.

"I bought you an apron. Here, let me tie it." She made it snug around his waist. There wasn't room in her tiny kitchen for two people to work so she set the table and stayed out of his way. Again, his movements were smooth and quick.

"How did your talk with, Robert isn't it, go?" She asked while admiring his smooth motions.

"Yes, Robert Preston, my old tutor and head of the medical board. Good. I have some news for you but let's wait till after we eat to talk about it." He answered.

She just couldn't help herself and had to ask, "And Edith? Didn't you want to hear her speech?"

"No. I helped her write it so know what she'll say. She's actually going to try to tell a joke! Not a good idea. Are roasted sprouts satisfactory?" His answer was ok but his body language said that he didn't want to talk about Edith and that No was loud and clear. Must have been unpleasant.

She sat quietly, watching him work. He served their plates and poured his cup of hot, hot tea and her a glass of milk. She was too curious to talk about mundane matters and since he never did that anyway, they quickly finished their meal and cleared up the dishes together. It wasn't easy but she stood off to his side and dried the dishes as he handed them to her.

"I don't have much seating room here. I hope to buy some new furniture soon. Don't you recognize this sofa? It was in the office at the farm." She asked as they sat down together.

He glanced at it indifferently and blurted out, "I asked Robert to transfer me to Truro instead of London. He agrees that their surgical department needs help. And, you may be interested to know that Pitts has been asked to leave his post. He evidently has trouble keeping his hands to himself."

If he had suggested that Aunt Joan have a sex change, she couldn't have been more surprised. She sat up straight and stared at him with her mouth open, then sputtered, "Truro? Are you sure? London has been your dream! Where you qualified and became famous! Why Truro?"

He smiled just a little at her expression, then answered, "In order. Yes, yes, yes, yes and because of you and the baby of course. Are you pleased?"

"Absolutely I'm pleased! Martin, this is wonderful! Are you going to live in Truro?" The last was asked with growing happiness. He was staying close to them! He would see them most weekends! And most of all, Edith would be in London! Or Timbuktu for all she cared.

"No, I'll commute. It's only an hour's drive. But I still have to convince the board that my phobia is cured. My therapist will help with that but I will still have to prove myself to everyone before I can perform surgery unsupervised. I feel confident that it will go smoothly. Just not completed yet." He explained.

"Will you still live in the surgery or move to some place smaller? Joan would love it if you moved in with her!" The last was said with laughter.

"We would drive each other mad! No, I plan on staying where I live now, unless you want to live somewhere else?" He asked hesitantly. God, what if she said no!

It took a few seconds for this to sink in. He could have sworn that at least five minutes went by before she answered. "Martin, I said that you wouldn't make me happy. Well I've been miserable without you, every day, all day. But, will I make you happy? You know that I can be messy, need to learn to cook and that I snore. The baby will need a lot of space and things. Dirty nappies, sleepless nights, spit up, toys and noise. Can you live with all those things?" She asked, seriously.

"I'm stubborn, difficult to talk to, rude and generally unfriendly. Can you live with those things? And, I've discovered that I, too, snore by waking myself up a few times with the sounds so strike that. Becoming accustomed to living with a child will be difficult but I can't envision _not_ living with it. And babies grow out of those stages you know. They don't last forever." He returned, completely serious.

"Are you asking me to marry you? I just want to be clear on that."

"Well, yes. What did you think I was doing? Before the baby is born preferably. So?" He was actually nervous about her answer! This blessed, difficult and wonderful man.

"Yes, I'll marry you. And, I'll live at the surgery or anywhere else with you. Even London." But she held her breath, hoping that he would still say Truro.

She wasn't disappointed. "No, I really think we'll be happier here. I want Aunty Joan to know our child and for it to know her. The happiest times of my childhood were spent on the farm with Uncle Phil and her. As to the surgery, if I'm no longer the village GP, we'll add two more large rooms to our living space."

"Oh Martin! I do so love you!" and she scooted close to him. It was difficult for them to embrace but needs must and they worked it out.

"Here, put this back where it belongs." And he handed her the engagement ring again just as he had the first time. She happily put it on and he shoved it in place. "This time it stays!" she said firmly.

They called Joan, Martin not wanting to take the chance that she would hear from the mailman again about their re-engagement. Needless to say, she couldn't have been happier for them.

The next day was Saturday so a good time for her to move back to the surgery. It seemed the way there was filled with well-wishers yelling congratulations and offering to help. Martin wanted to go by them as fast as possible but kept a sedate pace for Louisa's sake, scowl firmly in place.

That night, back in their bed, he held her close, relieved that she was happy and with him again. His hand rested on her stomach and he went to sleep feeling their baby move. He felt that emotion that was rare for him - contentment.

They met with the Midwife and Louisa formed an immediate bond with her. Martin had already checked out her history and found it to be more than satisfactory. She held birthing classes and Louisa had a private and proud giggle at how seriously Martin was taking his duties. He couldn't help but try to instruct her about the proper ways for her to perform her job. When she suggested that he let her sit in on his consultations so that she could instruct him, he snorted but thereafter kept his comments to himself – for the most part anyway. He put her phone number on speed dial.

The doctors in Wadebridge concurred with Martin's assessment of the scan and the rest of the tests were all positive. Louisa disliked Edith even more. Excellent doctor my active bladder!

They went shopping for nursery furniture in Truro and never had baby furniture gone thru such thorough inspections. The sales people were afraid that he would actually sit on the changing table to test its strength! They wrote up the receipt, promised quick delivery and almost pushed them out the door. At one time, Louisa would have blushed and apologized but no more. She just shrugged and was happy that their baby would have such well vetted furniture. They met Chris and Carol for dinner. "I knew you two would get back together! It's fate." Carol informed them. "When will we get to see the nursery?"

Louisa asked for just one rather large change in their future home: that she be allowed hire a painter and choose the new colors. He couldn't understand what was wrong with the green that was already there but would have agreed to any request she made so long as they were together again.

They planned a quiet wedding with just Aunt Joan, Aunt Ruth (whom Louisa had never met), Chris, Carole, Pauline, Al, Bert and Penhale. "We have to invite him Martin. He's always there for you whenever and where ever needed." Martin gave in and almost ran away when Joe gave every appearance of breaking into tears upon hearing the news. But the village had other ideas about the reception. Almost everyone chipped in to rent the hall. Large Restaurant organized the food and who would bring what dish. The Crab and Lobster furnished the cider and ale. Chippy Miller reminded everyone that the Doc only drank water and promised to bring a case. Chough's Baker promised a cake. Al would arrange for the dj. All in all, it looked to be a proper celebration for their Louiser. When Martin found out about it, his first thought was to refuse to attend but the look on Louisa's face when she heard about the generosity of her village convinced him to grin – make that grimace – and bear it. Louisa made a point of inviting Mrs. Tishell. She was an important member of the village and shouldn't be left out. She had no idea how deep the Chemist's obsession with Martin ran or how bitter she was about their marriage.

Robert kept Martin informed about his progress with the board and the Truro Hospital. Other members of the board and the head of Truro hospital also wanted to meet him face to face. They were all waiting for assurances from his therapist and then it was definite.

The wedding took place with the same vicar who was to marry them the first time. He started with, "Barely deloved" earning a scowl from Martin. Martin tried to act as a proper groom but was just too eager and impatient with all the 'claptrap' involved to let the vicar drone on. When it was time to kiss the bride, he looked around the room, clearly hesitant to do something that intimate in front of everyone. Then he looked at Louisa. Never had a kiss been so sweet.

He was determined for Louisa to enjoy the reception and was surprised to see the gifts from various people. The most precious to her was a quilt that the village quilt guild made them. It had the jewel toned colors that she associated with Port Wenn – azure blue, soft lilac, aqua, meadow green and soft mauve. Even Martin admired the handiwork of the women and personally thanked them. It was a Martin thank you which consisted of "Yes" but it was enough. They all knew the Doc. They did the obligatory dance and his poor toes! Louisa never took dance lessons. Martin said that he could tell. Gallant Martin!

He had never thought that picking out names would be so difficult. They each wrote lists and looked up popular names. Pauline made suggestions and Joan jokingly said they should name him Buddy after her dog. Finally, they decided to each pick their favorite name and those two would be it. For a son she picked James and he Henry – James Henry it was. For a girl, she picked Ruth and he picked Ann – Ruth Ann. Perfect!

She woke him up one night saying the labor pains had started. He had it all planned out, called the midwife and got all the necessary things together. She asked some questions, he barked out the answers and she was on her way.

Louisa paced the floor letting out nerve racking groans that came more and more frequently, especially after her water broke. Martin was sweating buckets and trying to comfort her. "Pant! You're supposed to pant!" This was hell! How could women go through this? Never again!

Sissy, the midwife knocked on the door and he rushed to answer it, almost pushing her into the consulting room.

"Alright, can you get on the table? I want to see how far you're dilated? Hum, this looks fine. Shouldn't be too much longer."

Louisa let out an, to Martin's ear, agonized and long groan and he lost all his good resolutions in a flash. He had seen horrible damage done to human bodies and never turned a hair but this was Louisa. "Did you bring the sterile underlay? Where's your bag? Come on woman, answer me! Do something about her pain! Did you _pay_ people to write your good reviews? What's taking you so long? Gawd!"

Sissy remained calm, used to this kind of panic among the prospective fathers, but Louisa didn't. "Mar-tin! Stop criticizing! Do you think it will make him come any faster? Do you seriously think you're helping? H-m-m?" Then she looked at his face and saw the terror there. "Martin, I need you to help me. Remember our classes and what you're supposed to do. I need you Martin. Please come here and let me brace myself against you." She said these words through gritted teeth, determined to try and reduce her moans. As anyone who's gone through child birth can tell you, she didn't succeed. But her pleas worked. He calmed down and did his part just fine.

An hour later, she was holding their son. "It's a boy! It's a boy! Oh, we have a son!"

Martin stood, looking at his family in awe, not sure what his next move should be. "Do you want to hold him?" Louisa asked.

"No, no. Better not. He's a baby and I'm not very good with babies. I might hurt him…or do something wrong."

"You could learn." She said, encouragingly.

He reached for that tiny little body with his huge hands and said, "Yes, I could." He held him up to look at the face of his son and his expression was all that Louisa could ever hope for – absolute adoration. "Hello, James Henry."

Sissy smiled at another happy family. She loved her job!

He handed him back and Louisa asked, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"His head's mis-shapen. The skull contracts and thus is allowed to pass through the birth canal." Said the doctor.

But she had seen the father's face. It was enough.

Sissy made sure that all was ok, packed up her things and left with the thanks of the new parents ringing in her ears. Even Martin thanked her.

Epilogue

They did have sleepless nights. Louisa worried. Martin acted like he knew everything but, as he had said, phases passed and after a short period of time, the baby slept better and woke less and less often for his bottle.

The letter came from the Truro Hospital. Pauline saw it and knew what it meant – the end of the best job she'd ever had. He opened it slowly and there it was, the offer of a post in the surgical department with an employment contract, employee handbook and all the other papers pertaining to the offer. He was to report to personnel in one week for orientation. He took it to Louisa and handed it to her without comment. She saw what it was and jumped up to hug him, laughing and crying a little from joy. They embraced for several moments before she pulled back and saw an actual smile on his face. A proud and happy smile! Chris already knew about the letter and called him to offer congratulations and to tell him that his replacement would start in two weeks. Wadebridge would cover his territory until then.

He offered Pauline a job as his secretary but with some stipulations – she would have to dress professionally and attend some classes. Was she willing to do that?

"Sure, Doc. I knew you'd need me and you won't know me when I dress _professionally_!"

"You'll also need reliable transportation. If needed, I'll co-sign your loan for an auto." He offered to her everlasting delight and gratitude. She bought a tiny two seater – good mileage, easy to park and very affordably priced. Martin nodded in approval.

Martin walked into the operating room and performed as if he'd just been on a week's vacation. Before long, he was head of the surgical department, supervising a team of registrars, teaching and writing again.

They lived at the old surgery for less than six months. The villagers just wouldn't accept that he wasn't their doc anymore. After being interrupted at least twice a week during supper by a villager suffering from some complaint, Martin exploded and called an agent. He wanted to move OUT of the village. Louisa convinced him to make it just out of easy walking distance. The new doctor bought their house and set up his surgery there, just like old times.

They found an expertly restored historic home with a good-sized garden for their children to play in and a magnificent of the ocean. Yes, children. James Henry was two years old when they had Ruth Ann. Martin was enchanted with the small, spirited version of Louisa and she was definitely a daddy's girl. It was a good twenty minutes closer to Truro, too. Louisa didn't return to teaching until both children were old enough to enroll in Port Wenn Primary and never regretted the time she spent at home with them. Martin's fears that he wouldn't be a good father were completely unfounded. Being with the woman and two perfect children that he loved with all his being filled the unhappy void that he had born since he was a child. He was unfailingly kind, gentle and patient with them. Though still frequently rude to others and never suffered fools gladly, he and his family were happy.

The end


End file.
